Hermione, Governess to the Earl of Phantomhive
by Alwyn18
Summary: When Hermione Granger recieves a strange phone call and a visit from a strange man, she embarks on a jouney to 1885 where she meets a boy and a man clad in black. Little does she know that this boy is Ciel Phantomhive and the man is Sebastian Michaelis. She has Ron, Hugo and Rosie with her as well as her cousin Sky, how will she cope this time? BASED ON THE MANGA!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hey guys thanks for reading this! This is a story that I am putting up onto Deviant Art as well as well as a few other one too (but I digress).**

**This is not just a Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) cross-over, it has a little bit of Death Note, Doctor Who, Torchwood and two characters from a book series from the Sweep (Wicca) series, they are members of our heroine's family they are Sky Eventide (her cousin) and Hunter Niall (if you want a bit more info on that PM me and I will explain (also he is her brother))**

**Ciel- Stop your babbling and get on with the story!**

**Me- Oh stop you're whining, Phantomhive, I'm getting there! **

**Ahem! Sorry about that read on! Rate and Review please!**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Day**

Hermione Granger awoke to the sound of her alarm, groaning she turned over and switched it on to snooze; she could afford an extra five minutes.

Except as she was just dozing off her phone started to ring... that ringtone (Monochrome No Kiss) was the ringtone she had given to her work, Torchwood needed her in ASAP. Giving in and getting out of her nice warm bed, Hermione stretched and picked up the annoying little piece of equipment, Goddess she needed a holiday.

"What is it Jack? I only got to sleep three hours ago." After only finishing work two hours before that.

"Sorry, sweetie, but we need you to get down here now, there's something I want you to see."

Sighing Hermione agreed stating that she would be there as soon as she could; she hung up and started her daily routine again, and decided to be really lazy today and Apparate to work, sometimes she LOVED being a witch.

"Hey sweetie, I'm sorry, but we all thought that you needed to see this."

Hermione did a quick head count and found that Gwen had stayed the night after all.

Rex Matheson, Mickey Smith, Dr. Martha Jones (she was actually married to Mickey but that never counted at Torchwood) and Rhys Williams (Gwen's husband, but like Martha she stuck with her maiden name) were all still new to the team, but after the last major incident (that they call the "Miracle Day Incident) Jack had decided to hell with the governments of the world, he was going to reopen Torchwood 3 and offered each of them a place in the team to replace those that they had lost in the years before.

Hermione wandered over to the projection that they were looking at, she turned to face the wall and almost fell over.

"Wh-what the...?" the images that they were looking at were photographs that Hermione judged to be from the late 18th century when England was ruled by Queen Victoria.

But if that was the case, why was she staring at an image with HER in it?

Not that it was a bad picture; she looked very much at home with the servants, a huge dog that made Hermione think of Jacob Black from the Quileute reservation, and the two children, but she silently wondered where the parents of the children were.

"Now are you glad that we called?" Hermione was still in shock as Jack went on, "the image was sent to us from Torchwood 1 apparently but I don't think so. It's not their style to send this and no info." Hermione turned away from the photo to look at Jack.

"Okay, so what is the name of the family?"

"That they didn't tell us. For some reason they don't want us to know."

Hermione thought for a few minutes, "That might be because I'm in the picture. Oh well. I guess we'll never know."

"Oh dear!" Hermione let out a long yawn, earning a giggle from everyone. Jack suddenly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and steered her towards the door.

"Go on, sweetie, go home and get some sleep. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Forgive me?" Hermione gave Jack a playful scowl, "go on say it...you do don't you? Yay!" Jack bear hugged her before ushering her out of the door.

When Hermione got home, she sighed and got on the phone to her personal hacker.

"Hello you have reached the voicemail of M please leave your name and number and I'll try and get back to you as soon as I can."

"You dare hang up on me Mello and I swear to the goddess you'll live to regret it." She stated, she heard Mello give a sharp intake of breath.

"Oops, sorry, I've been getting some nuisance calls lately, I thought you were one, y'know given the fact that you call via a different number everyday. What's up?"

"You three fancy a visit, I need your help more than theirs but I thought it would kill two birds with one stone."

"Yeah sure, we'll be there tonight. Later!"

"Later." She hung up and fetched her wand.

She had just finished cleaning the oven when there was a knock on the door, she looked at the clock, "Mello, Matt and Near can't possibly be here already? That's not possible..." she muttered to herself as she put her wand up her sleeve.

She opened the door to find a man with long, flame red hair, yellow-ish green eyes and pointed teeth stood at the door, or at least she HOPED he was a man.

He had a blood red coat on that Hermione knew was supposed to be a woman's coat. The one thing Hermione DID know, however, was that this man was not human.

"Hello, I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but you see, I have moved into the flat downstairs," Hermione knew the only empty flat in this place was the one that Gwen and Rhys used to own, so this was her new neighbour... great. "I am afraid that I have run out of sugar. I don't suppose I could be cheeky and ask for a cup full until tomorrow, please?"

"Oh...erm sure. Come on in." Hermione stood aside and let him in.

"Oh thank you. Well, this must be nice, all of this room to yourself?" he stated, handing Hermione the cup he had brought with him.

"Yes, it is. It can get a little lonely but I have friends that are only a phone call away. What about you?" Hermione placed the cup on the kitchen side and went to get the sugar bag, only to find that she had more than one full one.

"Oh I don't have anyone here, I have three friends back in London, but I needed a change of scenery, oh, are you sure?" Hermione held out a bag of sugar and smiled.

"Oh yes, I have another full bag in my cupboard, I just buy things as and when I need to, if its on offer I get more than one. I forgot the sugar had been on offer. So here, take it. Oh and also if you get lonely come and knock on my door, you'll know if I'm in or not." Why the hell she had just said that she did not know, it just came out before she had chance to stop herself.

The man grinned a big, toothy grin and gave her a low bow. "Oh you ARE kind, my lady."

What the HELL? Hermione's instincts were telling her to run away screaming, but she just laughed and curtseyed. "Not at all, good sir, 'tis the duty of every lady to help out those in need."

"Hah ha, d'you know I knew a Governess with whom I had the EXACT same conversation, I said to her what I have just said to you, and she replied in the exact same way that you just have... heh. The Governess of the Phantomhive family, now there was a strange yet intimidating and powerful woman..." he looked up to see Hermione's confused expression, but he didn't seem embarrassed, more that he was sad to see that expression of confusion on her face.

"You really are a wonderful woman." Hermione just blinked as the man continued, "I may just take you up on the offer of calling if I get lonely. Oh!" Hermione jumped as he exclaimed, "oh how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself. I am Grell Sutcliff, and you are...?"

There was something in his eyes that told Hermione he already knew, but why?

"Dr. Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Mr. Sutcliff. " Hermione accepted his outstretched hand.

"Oh no need for the mister, just call me Grell, may I call you by YOUR first name?"

"Yes you may, oh excuse me." Her phone was going off, it was Mello; the boys will be here in two hours.

Hermione saw Grell to the door and he once again thanked her for her kindness before heading off back downstairs.

"Strange man... I wonder what he is, really." Hermione then went to prepare dinner for three of her seven favourite boys.

Two hours later, Hermione raced to the door and threw it open as Mello grinned at her and he passed her to Matt who passed her to Near before she would let them through the door.

"Mmm! Something smells good." Mello stated.

"Yep, it's the house specialty. Right, the usual rooms are set up for you all."

"So what is it that you wanted? Mello said that you were 'killing two birds with one stone'. What do you need?" Matt asked as they all say down to eat. Hermione explained the situation to them and they all understood instantly.

"I need as much information as you can gather on the people in this photograph, anything you can find."

"Okay, leave it with us; we'll be done by the time you're out of the shower." Mello stated as he and Near cleared the table. Smiling, Hermione went and turned the shower on, gathered her stuff and went to get in.

As the hot water ran down her body, she thought about the guy that had turned up at the door earlier. She knew from his eyes that he knew who she was but she was certain she had never met him before; she would have remembered someone THAT creepy.

She stuck her head under the water and closed her eyes.

_"I wouldn't expect a regular Governess to be able to perform such complicated medical procedures."_

_"You are MY Governess and as a member of the Phantomhive household I EXPECT you to follow my order to the letter."_

_"You are a witch, and that makes you nothing but the Devil's whore."_

_"You see I am simply one hell of a butler. And you, my sweet Governess, had no right to speak to our young master the way you did. Regardless as to whether or not he upset you."_

"Doctor G. You alright in there?" Matt's voice broke her out of her chain of thoughts as the memories of those voices faded from her mind.

"Y-yeah, Matt, I'm fine! I'm getting out now so go and put the kettle on!" What was that? She thought as she got out of the shower and wrapped herself up with a towel.

As Hermione walked back through the living room she could hear Monochrome No Kiss playing from the kitchen, "Near can you get that for me please!" she called through from the bedroom after seeing Near in the kitchen.

Her thoughts were still with those voices that she heard earlier as she continued to get dressed, a gentle knock on the door told her that Near was there, after calling out he entered the room and held the phone out to her as she was getting into her evening clothes, she knew it was too good to be true, Jack had a bad habit of calling her when things got rough.

She did not see Near's concerned look.

"Yeah Jack, I'm on my way, you can fill me in when I... Jack?" Hermione froze with her hand held out to Mello who had her gun.

Usually when she ranted the way she just had, Jack could be heard chuckling to himself, but the line was silent this time, until...

_"I have your team, Doctor Granger. Every single one of them, if you do not do as I say they will all die and your Captain will be buried in concrete for all eternity." _Her stillness had alerted Mello to danger on the other end of the phone and he was already on the computer tracking the call, whilst Matt and Near continued to hand Hermione her gear, as Hermione began to speak she walked over to Mello's shoulder and looked at the computer screen. She also placed the phone on loudspeaker, so that she could do two things at once.

"Who is this?"

_"That is of no concern of yours."_

"Oh I think you'll find it is my concern as you CLAIM to have my fellow teammates as hostages, now I demand to know who you are!"

_"Phantomhive."_

Hermione's blood ran cold she had heard that name in her head whilst she had been in the shower.

_"By now you will have had a vision of several voices; the second voice you heard was the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel, a twelve year old boy. He will put a lot of trust in you._

_There will be a package left in your mailbox. Once this phone call has ended go down to your mailbox and retrieve the package, you will find all of the information you need in that package, so there is no need to have Mello, Matt and Near look for information that Torchwood 1 no longer have, all the computer based copies have been erased and you have the only paper based copies. _

_Oh and just for the record, Mello will be unsuccessful in tracking me down so I'd stop trying to find me if I were you. Good evening to you, Governess to Ciel Earl of Phantomhive."_ The line went dead.

Suddenly Mello shot up out of his seat and ran out of the door, Hermione just stood there stunned for a few seconds before dialling the Hub.

_"Hey, sweetie what's up? Are you still coming in? 'Cause you're about 3 minutes later than usual. Sweetie? Sweetie, are you there?"_ Hermione's hand shook, the caller had lied about Jack and the others; they were safe. _"Hermione answer me!"_

"Wh-what? Oh yeah, I-I'm still on my way in Jack, I'm just going to be a little later than usual. You'll know when I get in though. See you later!"

As Mello came back through the door, another thought hit her, the caller had called her the Governess to Ciel Earl of Phantomhive and the visitor she had earlier had said that he had known the Governess of the Phantomhive family, which meant... "Oh..." she breathed as realisation hit her.

She was in for it this time.

She redialled the Hub and this time spoke to Gwen.

"Hey, Gwen, listen can you tell Jack I'm taking the night off, Mello, Matt and Near and here and Mello isn't feeling too good, I'd best stay home and keep an eye on him."

_"Yeah no problem, sweetheart, I'll let him know, tell Mello I said get well soon!"_ Hermione smiled and hung up taking a deep steadying breath and went to grab a pen and a piece of paper.

"Grell Sutcliff, non-human, knows the Governess of the Phantomhive family, mysterious caller, lies about Jack and the others being held hostage, yet also knows about the Governess to the Phantomhive family, caller erased all computer based information of the family leaving only one paper based copy which is now in my possession... hmm." Hermione tapped the pen against her mouth as Mello handed her the file, it was thick, heavy and old.

"Okay we can assume that these are the original documents from the era on the Phantomhive family, and as this Governess is known to the caller, Torchwood Tower and my new downstairs neighbour, we can assume that she is me... this means..."

"You're going away again, aren't you?" Hermione looked at Near as her boys stared at her with sad, almost puppy-dog expressional, eyes.

"Yeah, 'fraid so. Sorry, boys, I'm not going anywhere as of yet, it'll be another week before I leave but I will be going away again yes."

"Sounds as though you will need my help then." Everyone in the room turned their attention to the only empty room in the apartment to see the front doors of a blue police public call box and stood against these doors was its owner; the Doctor.

Grinning wider than the Cheshire cat, Hermione shot up and ran into his waiting arms.

"Yeah, I will need your help. Do you mind?"

The Doctor laughed and spun her round, "do I ever say no to you, Bright Eyes?"

"Ha-ha nope. Anyway I've got a lot of thinking to do between now and leaving so maybe you four could help me out."

Mello called her over, he Matt and Near had the contents of the leather bound book spread out on the coffee table.

"What have you found?" she asked sliding down the back of the sofa and landing on Mello's lap.

"Nothing of interest, we just came to the conclusion that WE shouldn't be reading this, it should only be read by YOU." Matt explained.

"Oh, Matt it'll take forever for me to read all of this. And I'm not going to hide anything from you, so go ahead and read it without me. I'll read it once everything else is done. Right, who's for a cuppa?"

Multiple replies answered her and she set to work in the kitchen as Mello turned the radio on and up.

Several hours later, most of what she had to do had been sorted, they had all read the contents of the leather bound book and knew what had to happen, now they just had to get her family together and agree to leave. If she was going to be gone for a while she was going to take her family with her this time.

As she fell into a deep sleep, she remembered the strange man from this morning and the caller that lied about the team.

What a strange day, she thought as she slipped into her peaceful slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sory for the long wait guys! I'm stuck at college doing TOO MUCH college work to give you guys regular updates so please bear with me!**

**This is not just a Harry Potter and Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) cross-over, it has a little bit of Death Note, Doctor Who, Torchwood and two characters from a book series from the Sweep (Wicca) series, they are members of our heroine's family they are Sky Eventide (her cousin) and Hunter Niall (if you want a bit more info on that PM me and I will explain (also he is her brother))**

**Ciel- This is the last one with Mello, Matt and Near in it, right? I come into it in the next chapter yes?**

**Me- If you want to know the first part, Ciel you'll have to read this one, and as for the other question, you get a small mention, the chapter after that is the one you will be in.**

**Ciel- Yay :D**

**Me-...okay let's geton with this.**

**Chapter 2: Ruins and Reapers**

Three weeks had gone by from the mysterious caller, and Hermione had told Jack and the others what she was planning to do.

Jack had agreed to give her a Torchwood identification card from that period of time, and also hand written a letter to the people who would be running Torchwood 3 at that specific time to explain what she was actually doing there.

He had also agreed to give her three weeks off as paid holiday, to which she was overjoyed about.

Now she was stood looking at herself in the full length mirror, she was dressed in a dark blue and black laced dress, underneath it was a whalebone corset and underwear. She donned a sapphire and diamond necklace with sapphire and diamond earrings to match; she knew perfectly well that she as never going to wear this sort of thing being a Governess to an Earl.

Smiling in spite of herself, Hermione put her black shoes on and walked as gracefully as she could down the stairs. Three weeks of practicing both at home and at the Hub and Hermione had finally got the hang of walking, running, riding horseback (side-saddle and full saddle), shooting and all the other things she could do in jeans and modern dresses, whilst wearing a Victorian dress of any class first and third.

She entered the living room to see her boys in their usual positions; she got into position and cleared her throat.

Grinning at their looks she held out her arms and spun around, "ta-da!"

"Whoa! Dr. G. you look like you've just stepped out of the 18th century!" exclaimed Matt as he stood up to face her.

"Hah, thanks Matt, I think that is the general idea." Huffing out a deep breath, Hermione clutched her sides. "Good grief it's been a while since I've worn a whale bone corset, okay let me go and get out of this then I'll make a start on dinner…"

"You can't go. I won't let you." Mello had stood up to admire her and was now stood in the way of the door.

Hermione sighed exasperated. She knew this was coming, Mello and Near had separation issues when it came to her.

"Mello, please don't do this..."

"He's right. I won't let you go either." Now Near joined the fray and Matt stood there, Hermione knew that the same thing was really on his mind too, he was just brave enough not to say anything.

"Near…"

"What if he keeps you there? How will we know if you're okay?!" Mello took a step towards her.

"I'm not going to be gone long, Mello. And besides it's not as though you three are going to be here while I'm gone. That why I'm choosing to do it now. I'll come and see you as soon as I get back. Is that better?" Hermione watched the wheels in Mello's head turn as he realised that he would never win this argument.

"I still don't like it." He huffed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I know, Mello, but it is my choice."

The argument ended with Mello and Near standing aside to let her go to change out of her dress. She decided to start her packing once the boys were fed.

She was halfway out of her corset when her phone rang. She sighed heavily, "I'm getting tired of my phone ringing at all hours of the day and night, I think I'm going to enjoy this little holiday... Hello?"

_"How are you, Dr. Granger?" _Hermione froze on her way to her bedside table where she kept her wand.

_"I do hope you are prepared for your journey."_

Hermione walked to the balcony where she could see the scenery around her, nothing for over a mile and a half, nothing but hills of grass and trees, she could just see a building structure just beyond the trees; she never went down there, though. She always got bad vibes whenever she went in that direction.

"Hello again. You know you still haven't told me your name."

_"You will find out who I am soon enough. But enough of that. You are currently looking out over the scenery to the East of your house; you can just about make out a building just past the trees. I want you to go to that building. Oh and stay in the dress."_

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Why? What's over there?"

_"I will contact you again once you get there."_ The call ended, leaving Hermione puzzled. She got back into the dress she had just been wearing and called out to the boys as she opened the door.

"I'm going out. If you three want to come then hurry and catch up with me, last one out lock the door." She put on her travel cloak that she will no doubt need and hurried out of the large gates that acted as the sole entry point to the driveway.

When Hermione first arrived at this place, she had assumed that it was the house of one of Watari's ancestors or predecessors, it was a grand building and it was old.

She was a little reluctant to live here at first, but it proved to be one of the best hiding places on Earth, anyone who had found this place and intended to do the inhabitants harm, always seemed to run away before reaching the door. Not that Hermione ever complained, it saved her a job... but it did make her wonder what it was that was scaring the unwanted rats away.

As they walked out of the grounds and turned east towards the building that she had never thought of going to, she always had a bad feeling when she thought about what might be waiting for her there. They walked for the best part of three hours with very little conversation being made as Mello, Matt and Near decided to start scanning the area with the gadgets they had brought with them.

"Whoa! That place is HUGE!" Exclaimed Matt as they stopped on top of a very steep hill that Hermione was certain she would not be able to get back down as gracefully as she got up.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione did a quick check of where her weapons and mobile phone were before leading the way down the hill, which was not as steep as she first thought.

They got to the gates just as the sun was beginning to set so Hermione lit up her wand and opened the gates, which were so rusty that they left orange stripes on her hands.

"Oh what a shame this place is so dilapidated, I'll wager it looked beautiful in its hay day." She stated as the four walked down the path and up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the steps, Hermione reached out to open the door when her phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Doctor Granger. Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate, please do not be alarmed, I am not going to hurt you. I just want you to realise that you are in for a life changing experience."_

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and leant against the door to the old mansion. "You know I am getting REALLY annoyed with you. Who are you?"

"My name is William T. Spears and I am a Grim Reaper that has been watching your life since the day you were born because of your encounter with Ciel Phantomhive." Hermione hadn't expected an answer, let alone for the answer to come from behind her.

"Whoa!" Matt jumped back in surprise as Hermione spun round to stand in front of her boys.

"Where the hell...?!" Mello missed what would have been a nasty fall back down the steps.

"Who are you?" Near stood one step in front of Hermione with a protective arm held out in front of his family.

"I have just told you my name; I am not in the habit of repeating myself. I trust you have already met Grell Sutcliff?" This was to Hermione who glared at the Reaper.

When someone tells Hermione that she is staring at a Grim Reaper she thinks of the ones like Ryuk (that Shinigami held the world's deadliest notebook).

But William T. Spears looked like an office-going human with extendible branch cutters held over his right shoulder like a military man would hold their rifle; he had a sharp black suit and a black long-tie, his black hair was slicked back and his square glasses were firmly planted on his nose allowing Hermione a clear view of his yellow-green eyes.

He leant closer to Near as though trying to see into his soul... in fact Hermione had a hunch that WAS what he was doing, so she pulled him behind her and he turned his gaze onto her.

"Yes I have already met Grell Sutcliff and I have to say he was a lot more nicer that you, you look as though you either eaten a very sour lemon or you have a very nasty smell stuck under your nose, either way I would thank you kindly to get out of my face," Hermione raised her wand to emphasize her next statement, "before I blow it off."

Thankfully he took the hint and stood away, "you have said that to me before, at the circus. If that experience was anything to go by I know better than to annoy you too much. Here." William handed her another leather bound book, this one was empty.

"You will need to keep a record of your time with the Earl of this estate, this will eventually find its way into Torchwood's hands, but only if you allow it to. Now," Hermione saw a horse drawn carriage pull up with Grell at the helm. "I do believe we disturbed you with your preparations, Grell when you are done you will return here. Make sure they get home safely, lest we suffer THEIR wrath."

"Right-o!" Grell jumped down from the top of the carriage and opened the door and held his hand out to help Hermione in.

"Huh? So you called me all the way out here for a leather bound book that I already have? Why couldn't you just have left it on the doorstep?"

William T. Spears turned to face her and pushed his glasses up his nose (Hermione didn't think they could go up any further) and smiled.

"I think you will find that I am a strict follower of rules who hates to work overtime, however, I do enjoy a good game when I get the chance to play one."

This got under Matt's skin and Near grabbed his arm before he could go after the Reaper "why you dirty...!"

"Leave him, Matt; come on lets just go home." Hermione called Matt back and ushered the three boys into the carriage before getting in herself.

The ride back was quieter than the walk there; this gave Hermione chance to think about how to go about gaining the Earl's trust... and the consequences of doing so.

When they finally got back to the house, Grell opened the door and helped Hermione out of the carriage.

"You know, I thought something was odd about you, Mr. Sutcliff. Now it all makes sense." Hermione stated watching him climb back onto the carriage; once he was seated he looked down at her with a big toothy grin.

"Heh, you know I think I'll take that as a compliment. I'll see you when you get back, Governess. Hup!" snapping the reigns Grell rode away back towards the crumbling estate that will, as of next Monday will be her home until her task was done.


End file.
